Highborne
The Highborne, or "Quel'dorei" in Darnassian and Thalassian, are a rare breed of elf, distinct from the night elves, blood elves and high elves. Before the War of the Ancients and the Great Sundering, they were the ruling caste of elven civilization, and the favored servants of Queen Azshara. It was the Highborne who experimented upon the Well of Eternity and brought both arcane magic and the Burning Legion to Azeroth. Today they are a dying race, almost wholly vanished from this world. Lore From the article "Highborne," at the Warcraft Encyclopedia: At first Highborne had no special name and were merely comprised of night elves who had unusual intelligence, strength, skills, or wealth. As time passed, however, the gap between this caste and other night elves widened, particularly as these privileged night elves began using their rank to control who would be permitted access to the Well of Eternity. Families that belonged to the highest caste were soon arranging marriages so as to maximize the magical ability of their offspring. This selective breeding, combined with frequent access to the Well of Eternity, resulted in night elves with progressively stronger magical abilities and greater understanding of how to use those skills. By the time Queen Azshara ascended to the throne, the highest caste of night elf society had come to look and act in a manner distinctively different from lower-caste night elves. Their vast arrogance, unashamed wealth, garish and multicolored clothing, and decadent habits did not endear them to other night elves. In fact, these powerful families became convinced that they were superior to the rest of their race, and so they began to call themselves the Highborne. As a member of the same caste, the queen approved of the term and made it official. From the article "Night Elves," at the Warcraft Encyclopedia: Many Highborne were obsessed with the Well, and with Azshara's approval, they devoted themselves to studying it day and night. Their reckless use of arcane magic eventually caught the attention of Sargeras, who easily corrupted the arrogant Highborne. Captivated by the dark titan, the Highborne helped the Burning Legion invade Azeroth. Countless night elves and other creatures died during the resulting War of the Ancients. In the end, the remaining night elves managed to defeat the Legion with the help of many allies and several heroes, including High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind, Malfurion Stormrage, and Illidan Stormrage. At the end of the War, the Well of Eternity, twisted and strained from the Highborne's abuse, erupted, resulting in the Great Sundering. Queen Azshara and her closest Highborne courtiers were dragged into the depths of the newly-created Maelstrom. There, the arcane forces they had unleashed transformed them into the naga. Yet many Highborne did not meet their fate at the bottom of the sea. Some had betrayed their Queen at the last minute, having realized the horrors she would unleash upon the world. These defectors had fled the capital city of Zin-Azshari, site of the Well, and were thereby spared when the Great Sundering tore Kalimdor apart. Others remained hidden away in far-flung strongholds such as Eldre'Thalas. Many of the Highborne that survived quickly joined with the night elf masses as they fled the rising waters of the Great Sea, eventually arriving at the base of Mount Hyjal. They were not entirely welcome: the night elves, now led by Malfurion, reviled Queen Azshara's former servants and were doubtful of their loyalty. Still, without the Well to supply their magic, the Highborne were considered little threat, and were permitted to rejoin night elven society. The Highborne were not to be deprived of their sorcery for long, however. Seeking desperately to ensure that all arcane magic would not be extinguished in Azeroth, Illidan poured vials of water which he had drawn from the original Well into a lake atop Mount Hyjal. These potent waters transformed the lake into a new Well of Eternity. Arcane magic was returned to the world, but the night elf leadership, wary of the Highborne's motives, banned its practices on pain of death. Many Highborne found this arrangement unsatisfactory. One such Highborne, Dath'Remar Sunstrider, was particularly vocal. He maintained that magic was his people's birthright, and that they should not be forced to forswear so powerful a tool simply due to the fears of their close-minded cousins. Emboldened by Illidan's actions in restoring the Well, the Highborne began flouting the restrictions imposed upon their use of magic. Although their transgressions were supposed to result in summary execution, the night elf leadership could not bear to kill so many of their own. Thus, they exiled the Highborne from Kalimdor. Led by Dath'Remar, the Highborne took this punishment in stride, and set sail across the ocean in hopes of finding a new land to call their own. After a long and perilous journey, the Highborne arrived in the land known today Lordaeron. There, they established their kingdom, Quel'Thalas, and crowned Dath'Remar their king. In time, severed as they were from direct access to the Well of Eternity, the Highborne diminished in size, and their skin lost its azure hue. They abandoned the worship of the Moon, adopting instead the Sun, and became high elves. Today, very few Highborne remain. The largest surviving population, known as the Shen'dralar, live in secrecy in Dire Maul. Others are scattered across the face of Azeroth. Notable Highborne Deceased & Former Highborne * * * * * * * * Surviving Highborne * * * * ? * * * * * * References External links * The Warcraft Encyclopedia: Queen Azshara * The Warcraft Encyclopedia: Highborne * The Warcraft Encyclopedia: High Elves Category:Lore Category:night Elves Category:High Elves Category:Races Category:Highborne